O' Death
by xMasqueraderx812
Summary: not Sam/Dean pairing. The Winchesters come across a resurrected being, a girl who has no idea of what she is to become. There will be Castiel as well as others in this story. Sam/OC/Dean, Castiel/ dont know yet


_AN: Hi! This will be an AU with OCness(slightly, i will try the best I can). Hope you like it and please enjoy! :) I own nothing. _

_

* * *

__Everything was calm; a breeze being the only thing that caused movement in the nature around me. It felt right, this peace around me. There was no fighting, no hatred...just peace. I was on a playground, one that seemed so familiar yet blurry to my memories; actually what do I remember? I tried to search through my mind for answers, answers to anything but failure clouded me. Why couldn't I remember? _

_I looked down at my small hands, curled around the links that held up the swing. I began to move slightly; pushing it back and forth with my feet. This action seemed familiar, like I have done it before. My eyes went to the sky, its bright blue stinging my eyes slightly. It felt like flying to me, but it was small in comparison...why did I feel like this?_

_"Cassandra," a rough voice muttered, making me look back to the ground. Someone was here, sitting beside me in the opposite swing. His hair was dark, but his eyes were like the sky...bright and alive. There were emotions however that were unknown to me; their darkness clouding his being. _

_"That's...my name." I muttered licking my lips slightly. My name was Cassandra; it felt right as I muttered it silently. I looked back at the strange man who's eyes never seemed to leave me. "Where am I?"_

_"Limbo, Cassandra." he muttered watching me as I took it in. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. So this wasn't real? I placed my hand over my heart and felt no beat._

_"I'm dead?" I asked, slight things were coming back now. Only little things... I could remember food, clothes, etc. Yet I don't remember how I died; shouldn't I remember that most of all? What had been my purpose when i was alive? _

_"We need you.' the mysterious man muttered. He suddenly appeared before me, grabbing both of my arms. Pain shot through me, a deep fire that erupted through my very system. Everything burned...I closed my eyes and let the looming darkness take me in. _

xXx

_It was dark with the full moon being the only illumination that Sam had in this creepy cemetery. This cemetery that Dean had to go into; he had said that something felt off and he needed to go into the sanctified land and look. Sam had to admit though, even with im being alone and vulnerable, something had indeed felt off when they were traveling on the road. As if they were about to run into something big, he couldn't explain why though. _

_"Sam, get over here!" a familiar voice shouted, pushing Sam into action. Withdrawing his gun, Sam ran towards the voice, his body ready for any action that was about to concur. "Sam, hurry!" Sam could see him now, bending over as if to pick up something. When he came closer he dropped his gun. Someone was rising from their grave; Dean looked at him, his eyes huge. "Dammit, Dean! Help me!" Sam quickly grabbed the other hand, pulling whoever it was out. _

_It was a girl._

_She was young, had to be at least 23. She fell against them, pushing them to the ground with her dead weight. Sam could feel her hair against his cheek; he could even smell the damp dirt she fought through to resurface. Dean began to beat on her back as she coughed up the dirt. Sam quickly understood why Dean was helping her. No one had been there to him when he resurfaced. Sam moved aside, letting Dean kneel beside her ,yet he didn't get up. Sam couldn't help it, something about her drew him to her. She was small, at least 5 '4. Her hair was long, brown but he oculdn't be sure until she took a bath. Her eyes opened, revealing her emerald irises. Silent sobs renched through her body as she crouched there on all fours, coughing up dirty spit. "Where ...am I?" she asked her voice cracking from just being used. She looked up at them, pushing herself. Sam watched her use her back legs as if she was kneeling right with them. The girl wiped her mouth with her dirtied sleeve, gagging slightly before looking back at them. "Where..am.. I?" she repeated. _

_"You've been resurrected, it seems." Sam answered. She looked at her hands, her lips moving silently. "We don't know who or what did it though." The girl looked at him, tears running down her face. "What's your name?" _

_"Cassandra..."she murmured her eyes looked up to the sky. Dean moved quickly, letting her collapse in his arms. He moved upward, holding her against his chest. She had been resurrected just like him, maybe she was important somehow. He had to figure it out, something about her made him want to know. Sam followed Dean as he moved towards the parked Impala._

_"What are we going to do, Dean?" he asked. Sam watched as he opened the back door and laided Cassandra into the back seat. He quickly turned around, closing the door behind him. _

_"We're going to help her. Its the least we can do." Sam nodded, agreeing with his judgement. Sam wanted to know more about her just as much as Dean did...even more. _


End file.
